No lo viste venir
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Son simples segundos en los que escucha una constante de disparos mientras una rafaga de viento gira entorno a él...\\ Spoiler. Avengers Age of Ultron \\ slash Clint/Pietro.


**Advertencia: Slash (Pietro/Clint). Spoiler de Avengers Age of Ultron.**

 **No lo viste venir**

Clint no entiende la rara fascinación que siente por aquel joven mutante que puede correr a una velocidad que ni su entrenado ojo podía notar.

El gemelo mayor de los Maximoff era como un dolor en el culo para el arquero. Una constante que solo lograba que los instintos asesinos de Clint salgan a flote.

Pero eso no evitaba que el arquero sonriera levemente ante las frases desafiantes e ingeniosas que el chico le soltaba. No evitaba que quisiera encontrar formar mucho más creativas para darle uso a esa boca que nunca dejaba de hablar o para probar que tan rápido podía mover la lengua...

Además, Clint tenía una excelente vista y si lo único que Pietro le dejaba ver era su retaguardia...él no iba a quejarse. Era un bonito culo si le preguntaban.

Pero estaban en una ¿misión? ¿Guerra? Clint no está seguro de que va todo. Solo sabe que se parece al argumentó de Terminaitor. Sólo Tony podía hacer algo así...Clint espera que el próximo proyecto no termine como una réplica de Jurasic Park, aunque la lucha contra dinosaurios puede ser interesante.

El punto era que Clint tenía miedo. Él sentía como esta podía ser fácilmente su última misión...algo se lo decía.

Y cuando escucha el grito desesperado de una madre en busca de su hijo, sabe que probablemente no regresará.

Mira al rededor. Cap está terminando de evacuar a las personas. Nat ha ido en busca de Hulk. Tony, Thor y Wanda están encargándose del arma final de Ultron. Visión...debía estar sobrevolando por ahí.

Pietro...Clint no podía verlo. Pero esperaba que se encontrara bien.

Así que el arquero decide hacer lo que podía ser su último acto en este mundo.

Se para decidido y corre hacia los escombros donde puede ver la pequeña figura de un niño. Llega a él rogando que solo este desmayado por una leve contusión.

Clint sujeta al niño contra su pecho y lo cubre con su cuerpo al notar que Ultron se ha subido en su nave y está dispuesto a disparar toda su artillería.

Son simples segundos los que pasan. Segundos en los que Clint cree ver toda su vida delante de sus ojos. Segundos en los que se regaña por no haber hecho nada sobre Pietro y lo que el mutante le hace sentir. Segundos en los que sabe, está dejando a un equipo que se ha convertido en su familia.

Pero son esos mismos segundos en los que escucha una constante de disparos mientras una ráfaga de viento gira en torno a él.

Y cuando todo acaba solo le queda mirar al costado donde siente que Pietro estará.

 _-No te lo viste venir-_ dice Pietro Maximoff sonriendo con sus últimas fuerzas antes de caer

Clint mira sin poder hacer nada. Por primera vez desde que conoció al joven Maximoff puede verlo en cámara lenta.

Su cuerpo cae en menos de 5 segundos pero Clint los siente como si hubieran sido horas.

Sus azules ojos perdiendo el brillo vivo que habían tenido. Su cabello blanco va quedando en un tono opaco. El ritmo constante con el que se movía desaparece por completo. Su sonrisa socarrona se vuelve una sonrisa vacía.

Y Clint sabe que aun cuando no ha muerto, esta sería su última misión.

No escucha al Capitán cuando llega por ellos. Solo le entrega al niño mientras se acerca al cuerpo que yace en el pavimento. Cierra esos azules ojos que nunca se volverán a abrir y carga un cuerpo que está perdiendo su calor.

Sube al quincey y coloca el cuerpo del joven en una de las camillas, rechaza la ayuda de los paramédicos mientras se deja caer sobre la única camilla cercana a Pietro. Perezosamente deja que uno de sus brazos repose sobre sus ojos mientras que el otro está estirado en dirección al joven mutante que tanta fascinación le causo.

Si alguien noto las lágrimas y sollozos que no podían ser totalmente amortiguados por su brazo o si notaron el constante roce de su mano con el frío cuerpo tendido…nunca lo mencionaron.

Cuando el quincey aterrizo en una zona segura. Clint se bajo y desapareció.

* * *

Pietro Maximoff había vivido toda su vida con el conocimiento de que su padre no se preocupaba por él o por su hermana. Había vivido con el único propósito de cuidar a su gemela, solo por ella seguía intentando sobrevivir en ese desastroso e injusto mundo.

Wanda había sido su ancla.

Pero entonces, Ultron apareció prometiéndoles la tan anhelada venganza que Pietro quería. Podía hacerle pagar a Stark por quitarle a su madre, el único ser que lo había amado a pesar de su mutación. Stark pagaría por haber sido el culpable de borrar la inocente sonrisa de Wanda.

Lo único malo era que Ultron en realidad quería destruir toda la raza humana. A Pietro eso no le interesaba, el mundo había sido una mierda con él y su hermana a causa de sus mutaciones bien podrían extinguirse. Salvo que eso significaría la muerte de Wanda.

Pietro nunca dejaría que Wanda pasara por eso.

Así que siguió el plan de Ultron esperando a que su hermana terminara de entender el verdadero propósito de Ultron. Una vez lo hiciera, ella decidiría si seguían o no de su parte.

Cuando los vengadores se entrometieron, Pietro pensó que era su oportunidad perfecta para desquitarse con Stark. Solo que nunca previó verse atrapado con un arquero de boca sarcástica y musculosos brazos.

Clint Barton alias Hawkeye era muy diferente al asesino espía que había estado esperando Pietro.

Barton eran tan fácil para sacar de quicio. A Pietro le divertía ver la mirada molesta que el arquero ponía cada vez que lograba hacerlo caer. Así como el pequeño puchero que sus labios formaban después de que Pietro escapaba con una frase ingeniosa.

Así que Pietro aprovecho cada oportunidad que tenía para provocarlo. Era la primera vez que realmente hacia algo por placer propio.

Lo cual se hizo mucho más fácil una vez él y Wanda le dieron su apoyo a los vengadores. Además, Pietro no pudo evitar sentir un ligero cosquilleo cuando lo escucho dándole ánimos a su hermana. Desde que él podía recordar, nadie salvo su madre se había preocupado lo suficiente como para hablar directo con Wanda y darle la oportunidad de escoger.

Pietro temía que al final de todo ese lío no pudiera librarse del molesto arquero.

Pero las cosas nunca podían ser tan fáciles. No para los mutantes, no para los héroes ni siquiera para los villanos que querían reparar sus errores.

Es por eso que cuando la mujer grita por su perdido hijo y Barton corre a salvarlo, Pietro sabe que algo está por pasar.

Ultron aparece en una nave armada, disparando hacia todos lados hasta que apunta directamente a Clint quien procura proteger al niño con su cuerpo.

Pietro ni siquiera se detiene a pensarlo. Corre sobrepasando su propio límite de velocidad. Corre hasta alcanzar aquello que pueda servirle como escudo. Una vez logra colocar un enorme auto frente a Clint, sigue dando vueltas y vueltas a su alrededor evitando que las balas alcancen su objetivo.

Se detiene a pocos pasos de Clint. El dolor que sintió con cada impacto ha desaparecido, en realidad él ya no siente nada.

 _-No lo viste venir-_ le dice a Clint como última sonrisa de burla

Entonces su cuerpo cae, tan lentamente que no podría creer que hasta hace unos segundos era uno de los hombres/mutantes más rápidos del planeta.

Sus azules ojos chocan con los de Clint. Lo ve mirándolo en shock. Ve toda esa mezcla de sentimientos que también habitan dentro de sí.

Pietro sabe que ni él ni Clint pudieron imaginar toda esa magnitud de sentimientos que despertarían en el otro. Pero también sabe que ninguno vio venir ese final para algo que no pudo comenzar. Por eso intenta juntar sus últimas fuerzas para decir algo pero ya es imposible. Con pesar siente su cuerpo chocar con el suelo en un golpe muerto, ve los ojos nublados del arquero enfocados en él. Escucha el grito callado que Clint esta soltando…y luego…

…Luego todo es oscuridad.

 **P &C**

Ayer fui a ver Avengers Age of Ultron y no pude evitar pensar en esto. Nunca pensé tener este nuevo ship.

Espero les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber que les pareció.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: Clint/Pietro 3 3

Pd2: No puedo creer que Pietro muriera, no era justo /3

Pd3: lalalalalala luego hare un Stony con la visión que Wanda le da a Tony.

Pd4: Pietroooooo T-T

Pd5: ¿Por qué decidieron casar a Clint Barton? ¿De esa forma les era más fácil hacer que renuncie a los vengadores?


End file.
